Today's technology is capable of providing direct access to markets, allowing users to trade financial instruments on their own from almost any location. Access to this technology is highly demanded, and, therefore, it is important to quickly and efficiently provide such access to users. However, providing users with access to systems that provide direct market access is very complicated, requiring numerable steps. Conventionally, these steps have been manually managed and performed, taking up to six or more months to complete the task of providing direct market access to users. With the high state of demand for direct market access, such delays of six or more months are unacceptable.